1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable type awnings and more particularly to a new and improved lock mechanism for retaining the awning in a retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings of the type which are movable between a retracted position adjacent a vertical supporting surface and an extended position wherein they extend away from the supporting surface so as to cover a patio area or provide shade for a window or door opening, have been extensively employed. They are used not only on permanent building structures but also on moving vehicles such as of the recreational vehicle type.
In their most common form, the awnings include a flexible fabric or vinyl cover material which is anchored along one edge to the vertical supporting surface and have an opposite edge secured to a roll bar whereby the flexible cover can be rolled around the roll bar as the awning is moved from its extended to retracted position. Typically, the roll bar will include preloaded biasing springs which urge the awning into its retracted position and a pair of brace members at opposite ends of the awning to retain the awning in the extended position thereby preventing the biasing springs from being operative. A pair of support arms are also typically connected at opposite ends of the roll bar to retain a preselected elevation for the roll bar when the awning is extended. The support arms are adapted to either engage a horizontal supporting surface, such as the ground, or the vertical surface to which the upper edge of the awning is secured.
A problem addressed by all manufacturers of retractable awnings and particularly those which are adapted to be mounted on the side of moving vehicles is the tendency for the awning to unroll as air currents are passed thereacross. One system for holding the awning in its retracted position adjacent the side of a moving vehicle or the like is to lift each end of the awning up so that it can be seated in a retaining seat provided on an upper bracket assembly mounted on the vertical support surface. Strong wind currents or jolting of the vehicle, however, will sometimes lift the end of the awning out of its seat thereby allowing the awning to become unrolled or partially extended and frequently causing extensive damage thereto. Another problem with such a system, which has sometimes been referred to as a "lift-to-lock" system, is that virtually the entire weight of the awning needs to be lifted in order to place it in the seat provided therefor. Many users of these awnings are not strong enough to lift this weight or if they are, they do not like lifting all the weight.